Straxus (TF2017)
Straxus from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio A ruthless, fearmongering dictator, Lord High Governor Straxus is a threat to all under his rule—including his own inner circle. From his throne in Darkmount, there are none in Polyhex who do not feel his crushing influence. Straxus's word is law, unbound by reason or facts, and can and will change from thought to thought. Do not try to appeal to his sense of pity; he has none. A brutal powerhouse, he is more than able to enforce his policies, usually with a deadly blow from his battle axe. So terrible is Straxus that even Megatron gives the dictator his space, allowing the small-minded tyrant to terrorize his corner of the globe. Megatron may have designs on the galaxy, but in Polyhex, Straxus rules. History Following the assassination of the Decepticon warlord Trannis by the Autobot commando unit, the Wreckers, Straxus assumed his position as Decepticon leader on Cybertron. |Cybertron: The Middle Years| Arc 2 Straxus would oversee a horrifically brutal reign, having his men hunt down neutrals, Autobots, and the destitute so they could be melted down in smelting pools and their metal reused by the Decepticons. Even other Decepticons weren't safe from his brutality, with him battering his own Executive Officer Shrapnel when he was in a mood. When a Decepticon transmission beamed from the planet Earth circa the Earth year 1984 reached Cybertron, Straxus immediately arranged for the capture of the scientist Spanner so that a space bridge between the worlds could be constructed. Attempting to locate Spanner, the Autobot spy Scrounge learned of this plot, but was captured by Shrapnel and brought before Straxus, who maliciously destroyed his unique recording-device arm before consigning him to death in the smelting pools. In turn, Blaster came searching for Scrounge (against orders), was captured and brought before Straxus, and sentenced to the pools. There he discovered the dying Scrounge, was given the information he had acquired, and escaped with the aid of his Autobot friends who had come looking for him (against orders). |The Smelting Pool| The space bridge was subsequently completed, but its earliest tests reduced Straxus to rage when a malfunction caused the death of Crosscut, and he sent another unfortunate to instant death in an attempt to figure out what had gone wrong. In an act of petty brutality, he threatened Shrapnel that he better sort the problem out soon because he was going to be sent to clear the rubbish off the Bridge! As the tests went on, an Autobot raiding party planted explosives within Darkmount, destroying it, and sending an enraged Straxus after their heads. With the bridge unattended, Blaster intended to destroy it, but was confronted by Straxus in a one-on-one duel. Crippling Blaster with his axe, Straxus was duped into accidentally severing the bridge's fuel line, destabilizing its teleporting arch, through which Blaster then kicked Straxus, killing him. |The Bridge to Nowhere| However, while Straxus's body was reduced to ash, his head was salvaged and placed in a life-support pod that allowed him to continue on in his position as leader. Soon after, when Megatron arrived on Cybertron, Straxus immediately set in motion a scheme to restore himself to life, calmly following Megatron's directions to hunt down Optimus Prime, who had arrived on the planet with him. |...The Harder They Die| |Under Fire| |Distant Thunder| After Prime carried out several successful raids alongside the Wreckers, Megatron began to grow more and more unstable, and Straxus more and more impatient with his deranged houseguest. Despite the warnings of his technicians as to the "unpredictability" of the machinery involved, Straxus made the final step, activating a device that would exchange his and Megatron's minds, giving him a body once more. Megatron resisted the transfer, however, leaving the two minds within Megatron's body, fighting for dominance, each one in control at a different moment. The other Decepticons, in particular Ratbat, soon noticed their leader's problems and began to scheme about how to handle it. When in battle with Prime and Ultra Magnus, Megatron prepared to unleash his destructive antimatter powers; in order to save the Polyhex Decepticon stronghold, Ratbat activated the space bridge, teleporting the three Transformers back to Earth. |Resurrection| Arc 3 Some time later, seeking a weapon to use against the deranged future Decepticon Galvatron, Shockwave recovered the Megatron clone, also believing it to be the genuine article, only to find that "Megatron"'s mind had retreated into itself. Shockwave subjected the clone to the psycho-probe, intending to force "Megatron" to face his fears—but instead, Straxus emerged, intending to fight Megatron's fears for him and finally take control of the body. Megatron fought back, however, ripping the mental image of Straxus to pieces and finally taking over their shared mind. |Salvage| After being thoroughly reprogrammed by Shockwave, this Megatron killed Cyclonus in a test run |Dry Run| and then proceeded to battle Galvatron. He ceased his attack after hearing from the future Decepticon that: a) Starscream would throw him out a ship in 2005, and b) Galvatron would kill him. Amused and seeing the two had a lot in common, Megatron agreed to join him. |Altered Image| He helped Galvatron battle Autobots of the present and future in the "Time Wars", massacring Wreckers and the Mayhem Attack Squad, but was soon put off by the growing madness and pointless destruction that his ally was causing. The Megatron clone opted instead to return to Cybertron. |Time Wars| Trivia *Michael Ironside voices Straxus. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Decepticon Leaders